


I Get Off

by AnaCarlyle



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCarlyle/pseuds/AnaCarlyle
Summary: Based on the song “I Get Off” by Halestorm. Regina accidentally figures out she can see everything through her bedroom window
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short fic I came up with while listening to music I didn’t intend to post it but here I am. Hope it is enjoyed!

To say Regina Mills was less than excited was an understatement. Emma Swan has moved in next to her mansion only days before, at the insistence of Henry. He wanted his mother's closer, to be able to spend time with both of them. 

She had watched Emma move in over the past days, even begrudgingly asking to help as Henry pulled her over. It wasn’t like Emma had very many things, but she still managed to fill the home with between what her parents and other members of the town had given her. 

Regina yawned, placing the book she was reading down in her lap. She had curled up in bed almost two hours ago, her mind too tired from paperwork to even consider doing anything but read when she arrived home from the office. 

She reached to turn off her lamp, placing the book on the side table when a movement caught her eye. Glancing to the window, she quickly shut off the light, her mouth going dry. 

Emma Swan was standing next to the window, clad only in a blue sports bra and matching blue boy shorts. Regina watched as Emma focused her attention toward the wall adjacent to the window, running her hands down her waist, turning her hips slightly as she ran one over her ass. 

She must be looking in a mirror. Regina thought, finding herself slowly pulling her feet out from under the covers, slowly pushing them off of herself. She sat on the edge of the bed, her gaze transfixed on the blonde’s hands. She watched as Emma turned her back to the window, releasing her blonde hair from the ponytail, letting her golden tresses fall down her back. 

She disappeared from view, causing Regina to groan. Regina shook her head, pressing her thighs together. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t very much attracted to the younger woman, but she blamed it on pent up sexual frustration. Their fights and rages at each other always had Regina’s blood pooling south, her clit now throbbing at the thought of the adrenaline. Another groan escaped her lips as Emma appeared in the next window, flopping down on her bed. She watched with wide eyes as Emma closed her eyes, a hand exploring over her stomach. Regina flushed, suddenly realizing what she was witnessing. Her mouth hung open as the blonde grasped at a breast, pinching the nipple underneath the tight fabric. Regina soon found herself repeating the actions, her own hand finding a way to a silk covered breast. A moan escaped her lips as Emma trailed her free hand down, Regina mirroring her actions. She stopped at the hemline of her lace panties as Emma’s hand dove into hers. She watched with a heaving chest as Emma pushed up her sports bra, her breasts spilling out of them.  
Regina stood and made her way closer to the window, leaning against the wall beside it. 

Her knees felt weak and her aching center throbbed as she watched Emma’s covered hand work furiously at her own cunt. Regina’s hand was soon in her panties, a finger sliding through the dripping wet folds. She gripped the trim of the window with the flat of her hand as she circled her clit, her eyes never leaving Emma’s hand.  
She audibly gasped as Emma’s hand stopped, both of them reaching to the waistband of her underwear as she slid them off, revealing her cunt, unknowingly, to Regina. The brunettes hand sped up as the blonde went back back to her ministrations, her back arching as she slid two fingers inside herself. Regina watched as the blonde hurried a hand in her own hair, pulling sharply as her hand rapidly fucked herself. 

Regina smiled to herself, which quickly turned into a moan as she slipped two fingers into herself, her thumb circling her clit. She watched Emma pound her pussy, her hand had moved down to her breast as she tugged on her nipple, her back arching and hips writing. Regina could practically hear the younger woman gasping and moaning. 

She watched as a name formed on Emma’s lips, her stomach flipping. 

“Regina!”

It was clear what the blonde was moaning now, saying the older woman’s name over and over.  
Regina’s hand sped up, the knowledge pushing her closer to an orgasm. Her hand moved erratically, matching the frantic pace of Emma’s. 

A perfect curl of fingers and a particular hard press against her clit and Regina was thrown over the edge of an orgasm. She cried out Emma’s name, her forehead leaning against the glass of he window as she panted through the high, her fingers drawing out the last bit of pleasure.  
She looked back up to Emma, and almost threw herself back as green eyes met brown, Emma now up on her elbow, her hand still furiously working her cunt. Regina watched with an open mouth as she blonde came, her head falling back, her hips arching forward. She slumped back onto her bed, hands now reaching up to rake through tangled hair.

Regina stared for a minute, watching the rise and fall of the blondes chest before she tore her away from the window, the sudden shame of what she had done gripping her chest. 

She quickly closed her curtains and crawled into bed, hoping that Emma would never bring up their encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this as a one chapter thing, but I figured you guys deserved Emma’s POV for being such wonderful people and leaving kudos and comments <3   
> So, enjoy

Emma quickly shut the door to her bedroom after checking if Henry was asleep. He had spent the day helping her unpack, even bringing a few things over from Regina’s home to his bedroom at his other mother’s. He was fast asleep by 10, much to Emma’s relief.   
She tore off her tank top, then her jeans. A movement from the corner of her eye stopped her as she checked herself over in the mirror for bumps and bruises caused by lifting furniture and boxes all day. Regina’s light had gone off.   
It hadn’t been a complete coincidence that Emma moved in next to Regina, but it was a happy accident that their bedroom windows looked to one another.   
Emma smirked to herself as she twisted, running her hands over her sore body. She stole another glance to the window, trying not to grin to herself as she realized Regina was watching her. The older woman wasn’t exactly subtle as she stood from her bed, the moon highlighting her every movement. Emma grinned to herself as she turned from the window, proceeding to Emma chewed her lower lip as she dragged her hands down over her breasts and stomach, stopping just above her boyshorts. She knew the brunette was watching her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist watching her. She had seen Regina try to hide the longing looks for nearly 5 years. But there hadn’t been a line they crossed yet, not with the men in their lives. But they were gone now, and Emma was tired of waiting.   
Her hands trailed back up her body, groping at her covered breasts. Her back arched as her eyes fluttered closed, her fingers teasing her taut nipples through the fabric. A groan that was mixed with frustration and pleasure slipped past her lips as she worked one hand down her body again, imagining Regina above her. In her mind, Emma had planned to drag this out as long as possible, but as soon as her mind switched back to Regina, her hand dove into her underwear. She drug a finger through her folds, moaning breathily as she felt how wet she was. She imagined her hands were Regina’s as she roughly yanked her bra over her head, her hands going back to where they were moments ago. She teased her nipple as a finger glided over her clit, causing her back to arch. She worked her clit for a moment, her eyes screwed shut as she thought of intense brown eyes clouded with lust.   
“Fuck this.” She thought to herself, pulling her hand free and then tugged her underwear down, kicking them off and across the floor. She propped up a leg onto the bed, roughly plunging two fingers into herself. She cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over her, reaching up to thread her fingers through her hair. She thought of Regina, tugging her hair so her neck was exposed, feeling ghosts of Regina’s lips against her skin, biting, teasing and sucking. She sped up her hand, angling her hips to brush her fingers against the spot inside her that had her legs shaking. She could practically feel Regina’s weight on top of her, and before she could stop herself, she called out her name. Over and over as her orgasm built faster than she anticipated. Her brain stuttered as she hoisted herself up on her elbow, her other hand still pounding into her cunt. What she saw took her breath from her lungs. Regina had her own hand down her silk pajamas, her face twisted in ecstasy, her mouth hanging open.   
Brown orbs met green, tossing Emma over the edge with such gusto she almost screamed. Her orgasm washed over her in waves, her hips twitching as she fell back onto the bed. She reached up, pulling her hair from her sweat soaked forehead, but when she looked up, her heart dropped to her stomach. Regina’s curtains were closed, the brunette long gone as the curtains stayed still. Guilt suddenly struck through Emma as she climbed under the covers, her limbs still feeling like jelly. She hoped she didn’t just make things worse, hoped that the brunette would close up even further and push her away. She quickly succumbed to sleep, dreaming only of tanned skin and captivating brown eyes.


End file.
